


On Love- Drarry Soulmates

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Dobby Lives, Drarry, First Kiss, Fluff, Fred Lives, Good riddance, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle, Romance, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voldemort is still gone though, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: How a person or wizard could tell if they were soulmates with another person was by kissing them. Everyone’s eyes were multi-coloured to start with, like that from birth, swirls of blues, greens, reds, pinks. Lots of colours intertwining and twisting, making for an altogether very attractive image. But once you kissed your soulmate for the very first time, both of your eyes would transform into just one colour. And that colour would be a mixture of both people’s favourite colours. No two pairs are exactly the same; some can be similar but no two people ever see colours the same way, every person sees it in a slightly different way. Only your eyes matched your soulmate’s; no one else’s.So maybe the reason Harry and Draco hadn’t kissed yet was in case they weren’t soulmates. After going from bitter enemies, to hesitant friends, to close friends, to boyfriends, none of the two wanted to face the harsh disappointment of them not actually being soulmates would be too great to take at the moment. Yet still, both boys wanted so much to find out the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T PLANET TRONA (go check it out if you like Victuuri hehehe this is not a promo) BUT I'LL BE BACK ON TRACK SOON ENOUGH I'M TRYING PLEASE FORGIVE ME I JUST WANTED TO DO THIS FIC BECAUSE I WAS PROUD OF THE IDEA I GUESS   
> Okay with that over with, I hope you all enjoy this fic!   
> With no further ado, here is a fic on feels, soulmates and my way of procrastinating *cough cough no I'm not supposed to be doing homework who said that*

“Harry!”

Harry turned his head to see Draco Malfoy hurrying over to him, weaving through the masses of pupils strolling through the long corridors of Hogwarts. Harry smiled, he too starting to walk over to Draco to make it easier for the both of them. When they finally reached each other, Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled them both to the side of the corridor, where the walls sloped into glassless windows into the open grassy area where students milled around, chatted and studied between classes.

“Hey, Draco,” Harry said, before Draco pulled him into a hug. Harry eagerly reciprocated the action, burying his face in Draco’s silky soft hair and inhaling the scent that was his boyfriend. Although he and Draco had been going out for a few months now, they’d got no further than cheek and forehead kisses and snuggles. Part of the reason for that was that they’d had no time for it; in between studying, homework, and classes and friends always being there, they’d never had the right moment to properly kiss or go on any dates or anything. The other part of the reason was that they didn’t know if they were soulmates.

How a person or wizard could tell if they were soulmates with another person was by kissing them. Everyone’s eyes were multi-coloured to start with, like that from birth, swirls of blues, greens, reds, pinks. Lots of colours intertwining and twisting, making for an altogether very attractive image. But once you kissed your soulmate for the very first time, both of your eyes would transform into just one colour. And that colour would be a mixture of both people’s favourite colours. No two pairs are exactly the same; some can be similar but no two people ever see colours the same way, every person sees it in a slightly different way. Only your eyes matched your soulmate’s; no one else’s.

So maybe the reason Harry and Draco hadn’t kissed yet was in case they weren’t soulmates. After going from bitter enemies, to hesitant friends, to close friends, to boyfriends, none of the two wanted to face the harsh disappointment of them not actually being soulmates would be too great to take at the moment. Yet still, both boys wanted _so much_ to find out the truth.

Draco and Harry half pulled away from each other, arms still wrapped loosely around each other as they looked fondly but shyly at each other.

“Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Do you want to finally come on a date with me to Hogsmeade at the weekend?”

Draco grinned and hugged Harry again, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, so his happy reply came out slightly muffled.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Definitely!”

Harry, wearing a grin to match Draco’s, returned the hug before taking Draco’s hand and leading him up to the Gryffindor common room, where Draco had been accepted and now regularly came up to with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Of course, he still had Pansy and Blaise, but as they didn’t want to come up to the common room with Draco, he had no qualms about coming up without them.

“Hey everyone,” Harry said as Draco and him climbed through the portrait hole, hand in hand, as usual. A few people looked up from their studies to call out a quick “Hello” in reply, but only Ron and Hermione got up to greet the two properly. This was fine by Harry and Draco by all means.

“Harry, Draco! How are you both?” Hermione asked, eyes sparkling she smiled at them both.

“Hey, mate!” Ron shouted, pulling Harry into a quick one-armed hug, before turning to Draco.

“Draco!” he happily yelled just as loud, embracing the blonde just as he had done to Harry. Harry watched as Draco flinched slightly, still not entirely used to Ron’s volume.

“We’re doing great, thanks, Hermione. How about you two?” Harry easily replied, taking Draco’s hand and guiding the group over to one of the sofas, where the four sat down and continued their conversation.

“We’re fine too, thanks. Fancy joining us in Hogsmeade this weekend? We were going to get some butterbeer and then go and look around the shops for early birthday presents, etcetera. Good to be prepared,” Hermione offers. Harry smiled at her and intertwined his fingers with Draco’s again.

“Actually, Draco and I were going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend anyway.”

Hermione’s smile grew.

“But just the two of us… is that okay?”

Hermione’s smile was quickly replaced with a grin so wide it seemed like it would split her face in two.

“As a date? Oh Harry, that’s amazing! Finally!” leaning forward to embrace the two again, Hermione looked as if she were about to cry.

“I’m so glad you’ll finally have a chance to go on a proper date.”

Harry smiled back at her, squeezing Draco’s hand gently. “So am I.”

It warmed Harry’s heart when Draco squeezed his hand back and leant into Harry where they were curled up together.

“And that means Hermione and I can have a date too! Win-win!” Ron exclaims, before suddenly rubbing his stomach. “And I’m hungry too. Harry, come with me to the kitchen to get the house elves to make us all something? They adore you, mate.”

Harry smiled, and after pressing a chaste kiss to Draco’s cheek, got up from the couch. “Of course I will.”

The last thing Harry saw as he left the common room was Draco and Hermione immediately sitting beside each other on the couch and starting a vivid conversation about god-knows-what. Ron laughed lightly.

“Your boyfriend and my girlfriend, huh? Unexpected turn of events.”

Harry slapped him lightly on the arm and they both laughed before making their way down to the kitchens.

 

Walking down the dimming corridors that would soon be alight again with candles and lanterns, Harry and Ron walked in compatible silence down into the welcoming kitchens. Tickling the pear in the fruit bowl by the door, Ron and Harry entered the kitchen with smiles and greetings for the obedient house elves that resided there.

“Hello, Dobby!” Harry said brightly as the elf appeared at their feet.

“Harry Potter!” Dobby exclaimed in wonder, despite Harry having told him repeatedly to call him Harry.

“Hey, Dobby. Please, just call me Harry, okay?”

Dobby’s- already huge- eyes widened and filled with tears, just like every time Harry had politely asked him to call him by his first name alone.

“But Harry Potter is such a great wizard! Dobby cannot be on Harry Potter’s league and be treated like an equal to Harry Potter!” Dobby said in wonder. “Dobby is but a mere house elf!”

“Dobby, we’ve been through this before. We’re all equal to me, remember? Please, just call me Harry.”

Not expecting this to work, Harry felt immense relief when Dobby finally obliged after countless times of telling the modest house elf to call him by his name.

“Harry… Potter… Harry is such a nice wizard!” Dobby murmured, almost to himself. “Would Harry like Dobby to make anything for him?” he asked, louder this time.

“Yes please, Dobby. We’d like something to eat for the four of us, but you can choose what to make if you want. You just choose what you like making the most.”

Dobby’s eyes sparkled with admiration as he nodded, and with a click of his worn fingers, disappeared to make some food for Harry and Ron to take away. Ron turned to Harry with humour in his eyes.

“I told you they adore you.”

“They just like me because I like their food,” Harry said awkwardly, brushing the compliment off.

“No, mate. Don’t be modest, they really do adore you. Take a compliment, Harry,” Ron said. Harry grinned in response but couldn’t answer for Dobby returning with their food.

“Dobby has made Harry and Ron Weasley the best food Dobby could make!” Dobby cried. Harry took the basket of food from Dobby, thanked the elf repeatedly and then he and Ron made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

What they saw there made Ron burst out laughing and Harry’s heart to pound.

Draco and Hermione had fallen asleep on each other, Hermione’s head on Draco’s shoulder; Draco’s head leant back on the couch. A book lay forgotten on both of their laps. Harry thought it was amazingly cute and wanted a picture to capture the moment. He handed the basket to Ron, and making a ‘quiet’ motion with his finger to his lips, rushed as quietly as he could up to his dormitory to find his camera. Thank goodness for wizarding photography, making moving photos.

As he rummaged through his trunk at the foot of his bed, Harry found his camera, and after triumphantly waving it around in the air, ran back down to the common room and snapped a quick picture of Hermione and Draco, praying the rather bright flash wouldn’t wake them. Draco stirred slightly, but didn’t open his eyes. Once the photo had developed, Harry grinned at Ron.

“What do you say we wake them up?”

Ron grinned and nodded, and they both tiptoed up to the sleeping pair, some people stopping their current activities to watch in amusement as the two crept over to the sleeping beauties.

“Three… Two… One!” they whisper-shouted, before jumping (albeit as gently as they could) onto Draco and Hermione, laughing as the two woke with a start, before they also broke into laughter and tried to be mad at Harry and Ron jumping on them.

“Roooon!” Hermione fake-wailed, trying to mask her laughter.

Draco blinked his eyes open sleepily, letting out a muffled giggle and yelling out dramatically.

“Harryyyyyy!” he laughed, pulling Harry closer and burying his face in Harry’s soft, black hair. Oh how he loved to do that.

“Dracoooo,” Harry teased back. “Feeling sleepy?”

“Mmmmhh,” Draco mumbled back.

“Want to go and sleep now? We have food.”

“I’ll eat first.”

“Okay.”

Reaching over for the food basket, Harry pulled out its contents, bit by bit. Dobby had really outdone himself this time: there were sandwiches and biscuits; little cakes and some berries. Ron’s eyes widened and he reached eagerly for one of the sandwiches, causing Hermione to roll her eyes fondly as she, too reached for a sandwich. Harry took a biscuit whilst Draco, having the flawless complexion and therefore healthy eating choices that he had, reached for some strawberries, biting into the soft red berry delicately. Harry smiled watching him; he always did things so elegantly in comparison to others.

Harry leant back against the sofa, where Draco immediately collapsed against him again, curling into Harry’s side and putting one arm around Harry, the other hand holding his strawberry as he continued to nibble the sweet fruit.

Draco turned to look at Harry, multi-coloured eyes meeting multi-coloured eyes. Whilst Draco thought it was an amazing look on Harry, he was also dying to know whether they were actually soulmates or not. Maybe he’d find out at Hogsmeade this weekend… only two days to go. But if they weren’t soulmates after all, Draco would be utterly crushed. But you have to find out sooner or later right?

Ron and Hermione were soulmates- after they’d kissed in the Chamber of Secrets during the Battle of Hogwarts, they hadn’t realised at first what had happened until the shock had passed. When they’d looked at last into each other’s eyes and seen the solid colour of orange- for Ron, whose room was covered almost entirely in orange posters, from the Chudley Canons, his favourite Quidditch team, mixed with Hermione’s favourite colour of lilac, which she wore often. Though descriptions of the colour travelled far and wide and didn’t sound too appealing, the colour, when seen in person, was in fact very attractive and charming.

Draco had often wondered what his eyes would look like if he were to be Harry’s soulmate. With green being his favourite colour, not because of being in Slytherin, but because it reminded him of nature and spring time when a fresh start began for plants and animals alike. It gave him hope, and happiness that he’d also been given a fresh start by most people, from having taken the Dark Mark earlier in school. The colour gave him hope.

With Harry’s favourite colour being blue, saying it reminded him of the sky on sunny days and the sea, from the time he’d seen it when he had taken refuge briefly in Bill and Fleur’s house after escaping Malfoy Manor. Though it had been a sad time for him, what with the war going on, Harry said that it had helped calm him down, hearing the constant crash of the waves and rushing of water, never ceasing. That it had felt good to know that at least something would remain infinite in the world. That colour, gave Harry hope too.

So Draco had often wondered what shade of blue-green his eyes would be if Harry was his soulmate. Would they be mint green? Turquoise? A mix that was exactly in between the colours? It was something Draco wondered about often, and he felt the immense need to satisfy his curiosity. Though he and Harry had never talked about what would happen if they ever found out, he know that they both wanted to know, but at the same time didn’t want to jeopardise their relationship. Both loved the other too much for that already.

The four friends continued to snack on the food that Dobby had so willingly prepared for them, all agreeing that they should go and thank him the next day. Maybe give him another pair of socks as a token of their appreciation. But as the night wore on, they all continued to get more and more tired. It had been a long day for all of seventh year, and as the clock struck ten, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Harry found themselves alone in the common room. After another sleepy half-hour, Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and each headed up to their respective dorms, leaving Draco and Harry alone in the common room, snuggled up together on the sofa.

“Harry?” Draco mumbled, voice laced with sleep.

“Yeah?” Harry answered, dropping a kiss to Draco’s forehead, causing Draco to smile sleepily.

“D’you think we’ll be soulmates?”

Harry half froze. He also wanted to know, but if they turned out to not be soulmates…

“I really hope so, Draco. I really do.”

“I hope we find out soon…” Draco mumbled, before falling asleep, his head resting on Harry’s chest. Harry ran his hand through Draco’s hair, repeating the action until it lulled him to sleep. He really should have woken Draco and taken him back to the Slytherin dormitories, but they were both too tired to move much. The last thing that went through Harry’s mind before he fell asleep was that he loved Draco too much to ever let him go.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke the next morning to a slightly stiff neck and Harry’s arms around him, supporting him as both boys slept. Harry was still asleep; breathing even and easy, the occasional soft snore escaping him. Draco didn’t move, he didn’t want to disturb Harry, so he stayed where he was and listened to his boyfriend’s steady breathing until Hermione softly padded down the stairs and into the common room where Draco and Harry had fallen asleep last night. She smiled and silently waved, beckoning him over to a different couch by the window. Draco slipped from Harry’s arms, confident that he was still asleep, and tiptoed over to Hermione, who gave him a warm hug as they both sat down at the window. They started a whispered conversation; conscious of Harry’s sleeping form on the other side of the room.

“Morning, Draco. Sleep well?” Hermione whispered teasingly.

Draco laughed softy. “Surprisingly, yes. You?”

“I did thanks. What did you and Harry do last night after Ron and I left?”

“I don’t think we did much. We fell asleep pretty quickly after you both left but-“Draco’s eyes widened as he recalled what he’s asked Harry last night. He’d never intended to bring up the whole soulmates thing!

“What is it?” Hermione asked, eyes filling with concern.

“I… Oh, I’m so stupid, Hermione. I asked him whether he thought we were soulmates or not.”

“And why does that matter? You both evidently love each other regardless.”

“It’s just… I don’t want to _not_ be soulmates. Bringing it up to Harry feels too real- I don’t want this to end,” Draco stated softly. Hermione stood and pulled Draco into a gentle, caring embrace.

“Draco, I know for a fact that you and Harry are meant for each other. I mean, have you seen the love in Harry’s eyes when he looks at you? Whether you’re soulmates or not, you still are perfect for each other and nothing will ever change that. It’ll be okay.”

“I just don’t want to lose him,” Draco whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Little did neither Draco, nor Hermione know that Harry had woken up and heard the whole conversation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days passed in a pleasant haze of schoolwork, friends, and evening chats in the Gryffindor common room. Quite swiftly, Saturday came. The day of Harry and Draco’s official date. And boy, were the two nervous.

They’d planned to meet in the great hall after breakfast, and walk into Hogsmeade together. The two dressed slightly nicer than usual- Harry more than Draco, who often looked flawless anyway.

Draco waited anxiously for Harry at the entrance to the great hall, hands shaking slightly from nerves for the day ahead. This could be the day that he found out the truth.

“Draco!” Draco turned to see Harry hurrying towards him, Hermione and Ron still sat at the table, giving him encouraging smiles and thumbs up. Draco was rendered temporarily speechless- Harry looked even hotter than usual today. What were normally tattered jeans and a top was now what looked like new jeans, a shirt and zip-up hoodie. His hair looked like it had been tamed somehow, sticking up with slightly more finesse than usual. When Harry reached Draco, he smiled and brought him into a hug.

“You look amazing,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear. Draco blushed.

“So do you.”

They made their way out of the school, passing Dumbledore on the way, who gave them and their linked hands a knowing look and a smile, a twinkle in his eye. Draco and Harry carried on their walk on the way into the small town, talking about everything and nothing, both hearts beating in unknown synchronisation of the anticipation for the day ahead.

 

When they reached the Three Broomsticks, Draco went and sat down at a table whilst Harry went to order butterbeer for them both. Draco was grateful for this; ordering food and drinks in public places make him feel uneasy and anxious. So he sat in a secluded table in the corner of the room, and waited for Harry to return with their drinks. Harry returned quite quickly, considering how busy it was today.

“Here you go,” Harry said, handing Draco the sweet drink before placing his own on the table and slipping into the seat beside Draco.

“Thanks.”

Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek. “Any time, babe.”

Draco blushed at the word. Harry noticed and laughed lightly, tracing the blush with his hand, enjoying how Draco leant into the touch. “I love you.”

Draco froze as he processed the words. Harry _loved_ him? Oh, merlin!

“I love you too,” Draco murmured back, brain on overdrive from the magic of the confession, unable to stop a massive smile from breaking out on his face. Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck, before pulling away and looking more intensely at Draco. Without really processing what was happening, they were both tentatively leaning forward. Draco’s heart was pounding in his chest, Harry’s doing the same. The moment of truth… Both boys closed their eyes, leaning in a little more… Closer… Closer…

“Hey Harry! Hey Draco!” Harry and Draco both froze then pulled apart, as Neville Longbottom came and sat down opposite them.

“Hey, Neville,” Draco mumbled.

“Hey! How are you both? I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything, I just haven’t really had a chance to talk to you both lately!”

“We’re good, thanks. It’s fine. Yeah, we should definitely talk more regularly, come sit with us all in the common room whenever you feel like it, Neville,” Harry said, taking hold of Draco’s hand underneath the table and squeezing it supportively.

“Thanks! I definitely will, I love talking to you guys. What are you doing out here today? Anything special?” Neville enquired.

“Yeah, I look forward to it. And Draco and I came here for a date,” Harry said apologetically.

“Oh!” Neville’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you to it! Enjoy your day then!” And with that, a smile and a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, Neville left.

“Well that was good timing,” Draco commented dryly. Harry laughed and took a swig of his butterbeer.

“I’ll say.”

And so the pair finished their butterbeers and walked out into Hogsmeade once more, hands linked, leaning into each other, perfectly content.

“Hey Draco, want to come into Honeydukes with me?”

“Of course I do!”

Entering the sweet shop that had been every child’s dream from the first time they visited, Harry and Draco both smiling unconsciously as they scanned row upon row of sweet delights. Weaving between people and sweet stands, they each picked out a few things to buy and made their way over to the till to pay for their goods. They paid, thanked the cashier and left the shop, bags swinging from both of their free hands, other hands holding the others. Entering Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, Draco and Harry messed around among the shelves and other people who were there. For both of them, it felt good to act immature every so often. It gave them a sense of freedom that they’d both been deprived of during Voldemort’s reign.

“Hey Harry! Draco!” Fred Weasley exclaimed, appearing to materialise out of nowhere. “How are you both today, my fine fellows?”

“I think, Fred,” George cut in smoothly, appearing behind Draco and Harry and making Draco jump. Harry didn’t- after being in Grimmauld Place with them after they were able to apparate made him used to their sudden appearances. “That these two lovebirds are on a date!” Fred’s eyes widened dramatically.

“Are they now?” he asked, teasingly. “Well… Finally! I notice you still have multi-coloured eyes… Not found out yet, have you? Best of luck with that.” And with those final words, Fred apparated away again, to the other side of the shop, where he was immediately swarmed with people asking him questions about the latest stock. George gave them both a knowing glance and a friendly slap on the back.

“Be sure to tell us when you do find out though, lads. We’ll be waiting,” George said, eyes glittering, before also apparating away.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and started laughing, infectious giggles that won’t go away, not that they’re much of a problem. “Come on, let’s go,” Draco said, grabbing Harry’s hand and leaving the shop, laughter jarring his voice. “It’s just like them to be so upfront about it.” Harry laughed and agreed.

For a while they just wandered aimlessly in and out of shops, not buying much, just enjoying the others’ company. After a couple of hours of this, Harry and Draco decided to go and look at the Shrieking Shack. It held memories for both boys, so it felt right to go and see how it was getting along from everything that had happened there throughout the years. Draco had shared his stories of the Shrieking Shack with Harry and Harry had shared his.

When they reached the fence from which you could see it, Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, remembering how Remus and Sirius had once been in there, when they had thought Sirius had been a criminal. Boy, had they been wrong. But now he was gone, and so was Remus. He’d never see them again.

Unbidden, a few tears slipped down his cheeks, though he tried to hide it from Draco, tilting his head towards the floor and turning away slightly. He didn’t want to ruin this otherwise perfect date by making a fuss over memories that could never change, no matter how hard you wanted it. And to Harry, it was all his fault.

Against Harry’s intentions, Draco realised that Harry was crying, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“None of this is your fault, Harry,” Draco whispered softly in Harry’s ear. “None of this is your fault.”

“But I feel like it is. If I hadn’t gone to the Ministry that day, Sirius might not have died. Remus might not have been where he was if he was with Sirius and then he wouldn’t have died either. I know Sirius would have tried to keep the Order safe so no others would have died either,” Harry choked out, returning Draco’s comforting embrace.

“Harry, sweetheart, you’re looking into it too much, and it’s perfectly natural, don’t worry about that,” Draco explained, “it was all Voldemort’s fault, and he’s dead now. None of it, at all, was your fault, please understand that.”

Harry looked up at Draco with an expression that almost broke Draco’s heart in two. _No-one deserves to feel this sad,_ he thought. _Especially not Harry._

Without really thinking about it, Draco leaned in, cupped Harry’s face with one hand, the other hand coming up to gently wipe away stray tears with the pad of his thumb. Closing his eyes, he gently touched his lips to Harry’s. Harry responded instantly, arms coming up to caress Draco’s back and hold the back of his head gently. Both boys felt something _shift_ inside them- like something falling into place. Though both boys thought they were imagining it, they both felt their irises tingle slightly. Neither boy wanted the kiss to end, from fear of what might become when they pulled away. Nonetheless, both pulled away at the same time, foreheads resting against each other, eyes still closed.

Tentatively, Harry opened his eyes.

Draco’s were still squeezed shut.

“Draco,” Harry whispered. “Draco, please open your eyes.”

“But I’m scared…” Draco mumbled back, barely audible.

“I’m scared too, but there’s only one way to find out…”

Draco slowly opened his eyes, and then lifted his head so his gaze met Harry’s.

 

Aqua eyes met aqua eyes.

Bright smiles met bright smiles.

Relieved laughs rang out over the landscape.

“Harry!” Draco sagged against him and pulled him into another kiss.

“Draco.”

Sheer happiness and relief coursed through Draco and Harry, along with electric sparks from having shared their first kiss- finally.

Both boys couldn’t stop the matching grins from spreading on their faces. They looked into each other’s eyes, loving the colour that was now the symbol of their eternal love for each other. Their soulmate-identifying eyes.

Neither wizard could remember a time when they were so happy.

“Soulmates?” Draco whispered.

“Soulmates.” Harry confirmed.

 

As Draco and Harry walked back into the Gryffindor common room that night, hand in hand, their matching eyes sparkling, Hermione let out an ecstatic yell, followed by Ron jumping up and pulling Draco and Harry into a group hug.

“Everyone, look! Draco and Harry are officially soulmates!” Hermione shouted, cupping her hands to make sure everyone could hear. Everyone looked up from where they were and a loud cheer rang out, filling the whole room. Harry and Draco looked at each other happily, hugging in the doorway as everyone congratulated them. This was the start of a new future together.

As soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this fic! Feel free to come and scream with me about fandom feels on tumblr @ nifflers-and-obscurials !   
> Please leave kudos and comment on this telling me what you thought- there's honestly nothing I love more than receiving comments telling me what you guys think of my work!   
> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night!  
> *Hugs* xoxoxo


End file.
